The Other Battle
by PotterGirl412
Summary: Just a moment ago he was standing in the courtyard at Hogwarts, but within a few seconds he was swept away into a cruel world where The Hunger Games takes place. Join Harry Potter and his friend (I won't say who, you will have to read the story to find out) on his adventure through the 74th annual Hunger Games, where he battles familiar characters of Suzanne Collins' creation.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey fellow fangirls/boys/nonbinaries! I'm Eliza, and I first uploaded this fanfic about two years ago. I've had so many ideas on where to take this story, but I haven't been so motivated recently, and haven't written a chapter in a while. I'm writing to you from June 2016. I have decided to revise/edit the chapters to brush up the writing. I hope that this gets me back into this fic, but we'll just see how it goes. Thank you in advance for reading! I appreciate it so much. Ily. -Eliza**

"The daily things we do

For money or for fun

Can disappear like dew

Or harden and live on.

Strange reciprocity:

The circumstance we cause

In time gives rise to us,

Becomes our memory.

-'The Daily Things We Do'

by Philip Larkin

Hermione closed her muggle studies textbook and inhaled the cool air of the courtyard. It was one of those brisk autumn days that weren't too cool, yet had a tinge in the atmosphere that let you know that fall was here. The faint breeze twirled through her frizzy hair, and her face broke into a relaxed smile as the sun poured down onto her face, bathing her eyelids in the warmth. It struck Hermione as both interesting yet familiar how muggles connected with the mind and heart using poetry. Having grown up in the muggle world she had the insight on things that the non-magical people hold close to their hearts. In this case, Hermione loved how poetry seemed like nonsense, but actually displayed truths that relate to human life. Although she had dropped the subject years ago, she still kept her muggle studies book, for it felt like a link to home.

Her gaze to the sky was disconnected by a splash of mud flinging on to the back of her neck. "Oi! Hermione!" Hermione didn't even have to fake a smile for the sake of socializing, the grin painted itself onto her face. She'd recognize those two voices any day. Without even turning around, she said "Ron, Harry, how are you?"

"Great! Fantastic!" they exclaimed together. Hermione chuckled and spun to face them. Two incandescent sets of eyes met hers. One, the most peculiar and intriguing green, and the other a smooth, almost liquid-like blue. She immediately looked down. As she expected, they were both drenched in mud, but their brilliant smiles outshone the dirt. "Guess who made the quidditch team?" Ron beamed. Hermione's grin only widened, and although the answer was quite obvious, she played along.

"Who?" she asked excitedly.

"I did!" Ron yelled. Hermione laughed.

"That's great," she breathed.

The three of them started walking. "So, Harry, how WERE the the quidditch tryouts?"

"Pretty great. Ginny, Demelza Robins, and Katie are chasers, and Jimmie and Ritchie are beaters. And, well, Ron is the Keeper again." Hermione beamed, but soon noticed Ron's smile drooping, like a switch flicked off inside him.

"I'll probably be a screw-up again like last year," sighed Ron; discourage creeping up on his face, where, to Hermione, it wasn't welcome. Her thoughts skipped back to the awful song 'Weasley Is Our King.' Her heart went out for him.

"Cheer up mate, you were far better than that rotten McLaggen guy!" Harry spoke. Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she tried to push down the guilt fighting its way up in her. Neither boy was aware of the stunt she pulled behind the stands of the pitch. She tried to focus not on the jinx performed on McLaggen by her hand, but the looks on her best friend's face after he was granted the position of Keeper. "What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing! I'm very excited for you Ron."

Harry seemed pleased. "Come on, let's go down to Hagrid's and see if he's back yet." Step by step the three sixth years stumbled down the lawn, washed over by joy of Ron's achievement. Whatever affects one of the friends made an impact on all of them, and right now, they were glowing. Before they could make it halfway to Hagrid's overflowing pumpkin patch, they were abruptly stopped. Right before them was a clearly distraught professor McGonagall, with lips pressed tightly and as white as ever.

She stood stiffly and sternly, and if one were to look close enough they would notice the slight shake in her posture. The wind seemed to pick up, and crimson leaves blew by them. "What's the matter Professor?" Harry asked, but a quivering was taking over his voice. Evidently, so did McGonagall's.

"All students must report to the Great Hall immediately." Without hesitation, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hustled up to the castle anxiously. Each stole quick glances at the other, then back at the ground, wanting to say something, but the words not quite reaching their mouths.

Once they reached the Great Hall, it was clear in all the commotion that they were not the only ones who didn't know what was going on. Mumbles from all four house tables blended together as students with concerned and curious looks on their faces whispered and shifted. And grumbled. "Who's that up there?" Ron pointed at a man standing at the front of the hall. He had thin hair that was in the process of turning from brown to grey, a long thin nose taking up the majority of his face, and high-set eyebrows that made him look like he was always questioning something. Harry, having read every article in every Daily Prophet over the summer, recognized him immediately.

"That Ron, is Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister of Magic."

It was not long before they were all silenced. "Hem hem," Scrimgeour coughed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but recall the memory of a certain rude, toad like professor who always seemed to have a cold. "Good evening students. I am Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic in The United Kingdom, and I am here to deliver to you a message from the Ministry. The Ministry of Magic has some very rough, upsetting news that unfortunately must be shared with you today." Harry's attention turned to McGonagall, who has a faint twitch in her right eye. He then looked at Dumbledore, fruitlessly trying to gain any hints as to what this was about. Dumbledore's face was settled into a seemingly calm expression, as it was so often. But Harry stared a bit longer, only to observe the pinch in both his eyebrows as well as slightly clenched jaws. It dawned on Harry that Dumbledore looked nervous. Albus Dumbledore was never nervous. Harry turned back to Scrimgeour.

"As you all know, the population of You-Know-Who's followers had grown, along with their cause. These dark wizards call themselves Death Eaters, and have presented themselves as a bigger threat to the safety of the Wizarding World than ever before. We find it best to protect you students, and as You-Know-Who has presented certain interest in Hogwarts and some of its students, we are certain that you are in danger." Harry could feel his heart speed up. "So, the Ministry of Magic…"

"'The Ministry of Magic, the Ministry of Magic, the Ministry of bloody Magic', why can't he just tell us why he's here?" Ron whispered to his friends. It was clear that he was wound up.

"...the witches and wizards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be spending some time outside of the Wizarding world."

There was a full minute of silence before mumbles aroused once again. "He has to be bloomin' joking!" voiced Hannah Abbott from the Hufflepuff table.

"This can't be right," said Seamus Finnigan; wide eyes darting all around the table.

"The Quibbler predicted that something like this would happen. If only any of you read it you would have known!" sounded Luna Lovegood over at the Ravenclaw table.

A very disgruntled Ron tried to clear his head. "But what does that mean? 'Spending some time outside of the Wizarding World?"

Hermione finally found her voice. "Well, logically speaking, it simply means that we will be residing in the Muggle world until it is safe to return to Hogwarts." Both boys stared at her, and two seconds later her hand slapped across her mouth as she processed what she just said.

"I think your facts get ahead of your thoughts sometimes Hermione," spoke Ron with raised eyebrows. Harry opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by the deep, strong voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Silence!" he boomed, raising his hands. Everyone settled down. Just then, a girl from Gryffindor raised her hand.

The voice of Ginny Weasley said, "Where will we be going?"

The saying goes, "It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop." But that wasn't quite right. At that moment in the Hogwarts Great Hall, the silence was almost tangible. You could not only hear a pin drop, but every individual heartbeat. Every single student held his or her breath as Dumbledore answered.

"We will be staying," he started, "in District 5."


	2. To Panem We Go

**A/N: Hey! This feels kind of weird. Right now I'm writing an author's note to a chapter I wrote years ago, but one that I'm editing now. I really appreciate reviews and favorites, I know i've been out of touch for a while, but it feels great to know that people are enjoying what I write. Thank you all so much! I hope you like this chappie….**

Before

Rufus Scrimgeour gave his wand a little wave, tipped his coffee cup up to his lips, and took a slurp. He was leaning back in his chair, having a tedious discussion with the Minister of 1876. "Look at this place. If you used the strict policy that I ran my office under during my time, perhaps the Ministry (not to mention the country) wouldn't be such a mess!" chirped the painting on the wall behind Scrimgeour's desk. The larger and more palpable man rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beverage.

"Well, inky. Oops- is it alright if I call you inky? Good, good. I am rightfully the Minister now, and I will conduct my job as I like without a portrait bossing me about, thank you very much," snapped Scrimgeour. The tiny Minister of Magic spoke not another sentence, but let out a small 'Hmpf." _Slurpp_.

Just as so called 'Inky' was in the middle of muttering some very rude words, the door to the office silently flew open, and in stumbled a short, stubby man. "Can I help you?" inquired the Minister with one greasy eyebrow raised. The man was covered head to toe in a raggedy black cloak, all except his hands, which were coated in their fair share of warts and hair. He had slumped shoulders, and his fingers were tracing circles around each other. The man had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and Scrimgeour, who had not scheduled a meeting for that afternoon, was growing quite impatient.

Finally, the man before him spoke. With a tremble in his voice, he squeaked, "He has been spotted."

"Who?" asked the Minister.

Having gathered a teensy bit of confidence, the man stammered in a slightly louder tone: "Ma- The Dark One, sir. He was spotted in the village of Hogsmeade. Arthur Weasley, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, visited during his time off. His intention was to enjoy the village, but he instead found Death Eaters carrying out suspicious behavior in the Hog's Head pub. Two of You-Know-Who's followers were conversing with the owner, with the Dark Lord himself hidden under a cloak. I can only assume it was Him, for Weasley reported right back to y- us immediately."

_Slurpppp_.

Placing down his cup and sitting upright in his chair, Scrimgeour asked in his most professional tone, "And who, may I ask, are you?" The man didn't reply, but fear was practically racking his body. When it was clear there would be no response, Scrimgeour sighed. "I'll see what I can do." he concluded. "You shall be on your way, I suppose." The man scrambled out of the room without another word.

Now, alone in his office, the Minister contemplated. "I'd do a background check on him if I were you." Well, not quite alone.

"Did I ask your opinion Inky?" he said, although he knew there was logic in his words. "We are near approaching war. Had this happened a few months ago, the circumstance would be different. But, I'm afraid our first priority is safety. We cannot wait this out to see if it is real. We must act now, for we have no time to waste."

"So, mister hasty safety, what are you going to do about it?" sneered the painting.

"I have some connections formed by the previous Minister of Magic, that bloke Fudge."

"Bleghck. Never liked him. He smelled like rotten olives."

Scrimgeour was too concentrated to wonder how portraits had a sense of smell. After a minute, he pulled out his quill and started to conduct a letter. About halfway through, he paused to flick his wand. Before him was an illuminated screen. It was not of high technology, but more of a projection. It was an image of battered streets, which turned into dirty houses, which turned into a large stage with hundreds of people in front of it. A boy and a girl stood upon it, with dreadful looks in their eyes.

His wand made a sweeping motion as a different image appeared before him. This one portrayed large powerhouses, as well as domestic houses just like before, but the city was cleaner, and appeared more organized. There was a stage just like before, with a boy and a girl, but this time they both looked more triumphant.

The corner of the Minister's mouth turned up as he set down his wand and continued on with his letter. He mumbled his thoughts as he scribbled. "Hogwarts…. District 5."

The students were escorted back to their common rooms year by year. "Where the hell is District 5?" Ron asked with a heavy look of confusion that masked his features. Harry wordlessly turned to Hermione, but she too looked baffled. Not even she could occupy them with an answer. When they reached the Gryffindor tower, Professor McGonagall whispered the password to the Fat Lady so as not to be heard by the passing teachers and students.

The Gryffindors crawled through the portrait hole into the common room where some of them sat down. "Up," barked McGonagall. The first years sitting down did what they were told and stood. "Everyone!" she chimed, turning around and facing all the students in the room. "Gather your belongings and pack your bags. We are leaving tonight." Clearly everyone was afraid of angering McGonagall, for no one said anything as they shuffled up the stairs, boys up one flight; girls up the other. Both Ron and Harry were lost for words.

Harry had lived in the muggle world for eleven years, and part of the four that followed. He had been locked up and starved by his aunt and uncle, and bullied by his cousin. He lived with no friends, no charm in his life, let alone magic at all. Hogwarts had changed his life. It was his home. He could not, for the life of him, understand why he was being forced to leave it. "Voldemort has been a threat for who knows how long? Hogwarts has always been safe, so why, all of a sudden, do we have to leave?" piped Ron. The others only nodded in mutual confusion.

When Harry and Ron were in their dormitory, Harry pulled out his trunk from beneath his bed. He stared at it, for he hadn't expected to pull it out for another eight months. "Accio broom," he said, his voice breaking. He kept summoning his belonging as unanswered questions chased each other in his head.

Hogwarts was everything. How would he cope if he were away from it? When would they be coming back? Would they be returning at all? Would anyone be staying at the castle while they were gone? What about the house elves? (He decided to confront Hermione about this at the next opportune moment.) Would Lord Voldemort follow them there? Can they all use magic in the muggle world? Wouldn't they still be in danger? Where exactly was District 5, and what would happen there? Will he be staying with his friends? He'd never lived in the muggle world outside of the Dursleys' house, so what does the rest of it look like? (He'd ask Hermione later.) And why did Hermione keep popping into his head?

Harry shut his trunk with his wand and placed atop it Hedwig's cage. What would happen to his owl? He decided he was done with questions. He glanced over at Ron who was on his hands and knees, picking up his clothes that were scattered on the ground. He dropped to his elbows for a moment and looked over at his best friend.

"Blimey Harry! How did you pack so quickly?"

"I don't know," said Harry with a grin. "Must be magic."

"Har har har," said Ron. "Give me a hand, will you?" Harry raised his wand and pointed it in the air.

"Accio clothing," he said, as shirts, jackets, pants, and socks from all over flew to the tip of Harry's wand.

"Thanks," Ron looked relieved when Harry dropped the bundle of clothes into the trunk.

Ron clicked shut the latches of his trunk as a tall boy with crumpled brown hair breezed into the room. "Professor wants everyone downstairs now," said Neville Longbottom. Harry lugged his trunk and cage down the steps with Ron following close behind. They exchanged looks with Hermione from across the room, who was biting her lip. Their attention was diverted as McGonagall swung open the portrait hole and led about fifty students out of the Gryffindor common room. Harry distracted himself by counting the yellow and black Hufflepuffs filing into the Great Hall beneath them.

Eventually they all managed to drag their luggage to the Great Hall, where all of the professors were awaiting them. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses were present, and apparently in a single file line. "Students of Gryffindor and Slytherin, please join us," chanted Dumbledore. Harry turned around, and sure enough, there was the rest of the school in their green and silver robes. They all shuffled next to the Hufflepuffs.

Harry Potter started to sweat. All of those questions popped into his mind once again. His heart rate sped up as he stepped into the line. He wanted to talk to Ron, but it seemed like his throat was swelling up. It was even hard to grasp for air. So this was it. There was absolutely no knowing what would happen next, or in what direction his life would go. "Students, hold hands," spoke Dumbledore again. He anxiously gripped the hand of Hermione, whose hands were just as sweaty as his. His other hand reached for Ron, who was glancing down the line, trying to spot his sister to make sure she was alright. All of the professors were at either end of the long line.

"I would like to thank you for your patience and obedience, I would like to apologize for the speed at which things are moving, and I would like to warn you, for things may only get faster from here." Harry tried to listen, but was too distracted. "Ready?" Dumbledore said. Harry's breath quickened to a point where he was practically hyperventilating. "Three…." He began to sweat so much that Hermione and Ron's hands were slipping out of his own. "Two…." He struggled and squirmed; the panic rising even higher inside of him, scratching at his throat. "One…." Harry let out a scream and tried to yank himself free. Hogwarts was his home.

For a long moment, Harry lost his breath. He felt a jolt as his feet hit the ground. Funnily enough, he didn't remember lifting them up. A cool breeze hit him as he opened his eyes.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Leave a review down below. I'm going to work on revising chapter three on Tuesday, and hopefully it'll be up by Monday. Thanks always for reading! ttyl**


	3. Reaping Day

The blazing sunlight immediately struck Harry's eyes like a firework. He looked around. No one else had any idea where they were. People walked around carrying baskets of food, all of them dressed in casual, comfy, loose fitting clothes upon the hard stone ground. Stone houses were lined up all around, dirt floors surrounding them. The first thing Harry noticed was that this was not a community made up of wizards, but rather muggles The second was they all looked to be well fed and taken care of. "Eh-Professor Dumbledore? Where are we?" someone said from the long line of students. Harry had forgotten they were there! "I have told you, we are in District 5, in Panem" Dumbledore responded. 'Panem...' Harry repeated softly under his breath. "Professor Dumbledore? Will we be able to use magic here?" another student asked. It seems that Harry was not the only one with that curiosity.

"Stay calm children! All of your questions will be answered shortly! For now we must get ourselves to our destination!" he bellowed over the rising whispers of the four houses. No one knew where their destination was particularly, which made all of the students start to worry. "What if we are in danger?" Ron said, turning to Harry. "No we are not" Harry said. "And why is that?" asked Ron. "Because. I trust Dumbledore" Ron didn't seem totally satisfied with this answer, but Harry wasn't surprised. After all, it wasn't Ron who was brought to safety by the man at the other end of the line countless times. Passerby began to stare. "Oh that's right we are wearing our robes..." said Harry to Ron. "What's going on over there?" Hermione spoke for the first time since they had arrived. Ron and Harry followed her pointed finger with their eyes, meeting a crowd of people lining up.

"Professor Dumbledore? What'a happening there?" a student cried, taking the words right out if Hermione's mouth. "Ah, that my dear fellow, is where we are going now." Everyone's hands began to break apart, soon rubbing on the robes to get rid of sweat. "Follow me!" Professor Dumbledore shouted, he started walking with everyone following behind nervously. Dumbledore grabbed an empty box lying next to a bakery and held it out in front of him. "Remove your robes and place them in this box" he declared. The students did what they were told, and soon everyone looked like normal teenagers holding dresses in their hands. One by one they followed one another up to the grubby brown box and placed their robes inside slowly. "Move along now, we don't want to be late!" he said. Late for what? Harry thought. The headmaster flicked his wand and the box disapeared. He started walking, his long flowing robes trailing after him like an animal in the snow. Why hadn't he taken his off? They were soon ordered to line up single file.

A table was awaiting them far at the beginning of the line with a man standing over it. "Next!" he yelled. He continued to do this for another half hour until it was Harry's turn. When he got there, Harry found that the man looked slightly familiar. He had dark eyes, bags camping out underneath them. "Hand please" he said, tire managing to escape out of his mouth. Hesitantly, Harry extended his hand to the man. Without warning he took a pin and punctured Harry's skin harshly. "Ouch! What was that for?!" he cried out. The man ignored his cries of pain. "Hand down on the paper" he ordered. Harry didn't want to take any further commands from this guy, but he did. "Happy Reaping Day" the man said as Harry's turn was over.

It was Ron's turn next. He went through the same process with almost the same reactions as Harry had. "Why are you wearing that long sleeved shirt on an extremely hot day like this?" Ron asked. Harry's attention turned to the man's sleeves. It was odd, he was sweating. His face turned to a shade of red that Crayola should copy, but then cooled down and looked Ron in the eyes. "Us Reaping Workers are required to" he said. "Happy Reaping Day NEXT!" He said and turned to the next person. "What's Reaping Day?" he asked Harry as soon as he left the table and joined everyone else. "Today I guess" The two boys stood there for a while as more and more students joined them. They were all facing an old, worn out stage with a table on it filled with slits of papers. A dark man with neatly trimmed hair and shiny teeth walked out in stage as everyone quieted down. "Hello everyone! I am Nate Belikum and welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! The history of Panem all started when..." but Harry stopped listening then. What was happening? The Hunger Games? What was that? He looked over at Hermione who was being eaten alive by her own fear. She was biting her lip and breathing heavily.

Harry looked back at the man on the stage, who had evidently finished talking and was now heading off. A young, dark haired woman came on. She was wearing jeans and a tank top with black converse. The look on her face made it clear to Harry that she meant business. She discussed some rules that Harry did not understand the slightest bit, and finished her speech by saying "Happy Hunger Games to all, but her speech got interrupted. Her eyes were placed on all the Hogwarts students. Everyone turned to them to see what stopped her. "I see we have some newcomers. Their papers please!" she yelled, and immediately the man Ron had questioned earlier rushed up and dropped more slits of papers into her hands.

"Thankyou" she said, placing them in the bowl. "Happy Hunger Games to all, and may the odds be ever in your favor. I will start off with the male of the species to enter The Hunger Games as our tribute" Her hand swirled around in the bowl on the left for what seemed like an eternity. She grabbed hold of two papers, pausing before letting go of one. She pulled it out and read it. "Odd... I have never seen this name before. HARRY POTTER please come up".

Harry started to panic. Why was his name called?! Should he go up there? "Go on up. It honestly can't be that bad" spoke Hermione. He made a path through the crowd and anxiously hopped on next to the lady. He had to be facing at least 6,000 people. He had no idea it would be this much. "And for the ladies" she started and rustled around in the bowl. Harry had a desire that she would pick Ginny. He knew it was selfish, but if he was up here singled out from the crowd he would want her to be with him. They had been in danger together before, they could do it again. "And the female tribute of District 5, fighting others with-" She turned around and gave Harry an odd look, "Harry Potter, will be..." She held it to her face. "He-Hermione Granger..."


	4. Leaving

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm super sorry that I have not been posting recently when I said I would. I just recovered from a severe case of poison ivy which led me to the Emergency Room (long story) two Wednesdays ago, and all of this week I have been away where there is no WIFI. I apologize but here I am now and I'm excited to post this next chapter. Enjoy!**

As they were dismissed, the two friends made no conversation, although Harry reached into his pocket and clutched his wand. His fingers wrapped around the wand that defeated Tom Riddle. The wand that he escaped from the graveyard with. The wand that defended him at the Ministry. The wand he suspected would no longer be in use.

Hermione's eyes followed his, which were shooting daggers into the skull of the young lady who had drawn their names. "Don't, it won't do anything positive Harry" Hermione said closing her eyes. The girl snapped around. "You will not mutter a word, you will not make shifty actions, you will not put a toe out of line for that matter or you'll die before the Hunger Games begin. I don't put up with people for a long amount of time and I am certainly not going to let anyone off easy so you shut up and keep your mouth zipped young lady do you understand?!" she spat at Hermione, and turning to Harry said "That goes for you too."

Harry coughed slightly and rudely. "What!?" "Your name please" spoke Harry through cold teeth. "Alexandra but call me Alex. I'm nineteen."

"Now Harmony and Harry, you're coming with me where we will eat and drink and have a dandy and fun time before you suffocate in an environment of violence." "It's Hermione..." Spoke the other of the two voices. Alex's eyes narrowed. "Shut up Harmony. If you want me to save you then you shut up"

"Don't talk to her that way." Harry said coldly. Alex looked offended and turned back around. "Walk" she spat. Hermione grabbed Harry's right hand, the one out of the pocket, and held it tightly. "Now, do you have luggage?" asked Alex. "Yes." said Harry, and, under his breath, he added 'Accio trunks'.

"How did you do that" Alex asked, her tone serious. "How?" "We had them with us. You see, when we arrived we had no knowledge of this Reaping thing so our bags were packed along side us" answered Harry. "But how did they suddenly appear? My ex-boyfriend was a magician. He had dirty tricks up his sleeve, I won't tolerate it. No more tricks from you or else" she said. Her hands were shaking as she said it.

Alex turned back around and a train came into view. "Harry that was risky!" Hermione whispered in the most Hermione-like tone. "Do you have any idea what that could have gotten us in to?!"

"Oh relax we are going to die anyway"

"How do you figure?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Absolutely not!"

"With a mind like yours, I figured you would have made the assumption given the clues"

"No whispering!" shouted Alex, not bothering to turn around. They entered the train. Harry looked back. There was no longer a Hogwarts, no students, no professors. Ron, Neville, Luna, all gone. He thought of Ginny. An invisible force stabbed at his gut. Ginny. Where was she now? Was she safe? Harry had found himself asking questions recently that he may never know the answer to.

"Now I'll soon introduce you to the other victor who will be my accompanied trainer. For now do what you want" and with that, Alex was out. Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch, unable to talk. Like small children, they fell asleep hand in hand.

"Did you complete the task?" Said a cold voice from across the dark, damp room. "Yes master, I have lived up to your desire" said the tall man standing across from the source of the voice. "Good, good... Who else was chosen?" "The smart girl" the tired looking man replied. "Very good indeed... You may be off now" hissed the voice. "Yes master" The door closed.

"Oh Pettigrew, it's all falling into place..." The small figure in the corner nodded. "Yes master. It is indeed".


	5. Welcome To The Capitol

**A/N: So far the past few chapters have been step after step, just focusing on the process of their stay. Now it will become more engrossing and emotional, and the story will start to become more dramatic. Maybe not so much in this chapter that will happen but certainly other chapters. Maybe this one, we'll see... Anyway, soon you'll learn more about Alex's past and more, so stay tuned and enjoy!**

"Rise and shine lovebirds". Hermione woke up drowsily beside Harry. Though she did not appreciate the title 'lovebirds', she was too sleepy to argue. She felt Harry's hand on hers and pulled away to check the time. 8:30. What had happened? Was this all a dream? Hermione was shone upon by the lighting possibility of it had being a dream.

"Don't want to be late for your big breakfast! But first we have to show you to your hotel, get up and follow me please!" Alex said to them. As they got up and stretched, Harry leaned in to Hermione's ear. "Does Alex look a bit strange to you? Like you know, maybe... happy?" Come to take a closer look, Hermione noticed a brightness to her face and walk.

"Maybe she's usually like this and she was in a bad mood yesterday" Hermione replied. Harry shrugged off the thought.

When the three exited the train, they were at a large building that looked like a hotel, very fancy and shiny. Hermione and Harry were awestruck, and taking in the sight while Alex led them through the corridor. They were led up an elevator (and a very decorative one too) onto a quiet story of the building.

Once they were standing in the quiet hallway, Alex spoke. "Here are the keys to your two rooms, they are across from each other." She plopped two identical brass keys into each of their hands. "I will collect you in an hour to take you to breakfast so make the most of your time. I suggest for you to unpack. Good bye"

The two friends stared at each other for a fraction of a minute. "Well then, we better see what these two rooms have to offer us" said Harry grinning his devious grin. Hermione had seen that look countless times.

Hermione unlocked her room and her jaw fell open.

When she was little, her parents had once taken the family to Paris, where they stayed for two weeks during summer holiday. The hotel room they had stayed in had two big sliding doors that looked out at the Eiffel Tower, and the beautiful gardens surrounding it. It had a big balcony and flowing curtains.

If she had to rate that room on a scale from 1-10 it would be a nine. This, was a thick juicy 10.

It had the almost exact same balcony, and the room was very modern. The floor was coated in a rich, creamy colored carpet holding one entirely silk bed that was also a shade of beige. Two marble nightstands surrounded the bed with vases of flowers on them.

Her jaw began to grow tired so she shut it. But oh the wonderful sanctuary!

Harry crept up behind her and almost gave her a heart attack. "It's gorgeous isn't it?" That was when Hermione flipped. "Harry don't do that!" He only chuckled. "I've already unpacked my things, do you need a hand?" Hermione had not realized she had been standing there admiring the room for so long. "Oh, uh... Sure that'd be great!"

They spent the next 10 minutes unpacking and getting the room all personalized and cozy. Then they walked out on the balcony.

The cool breeze reminded Hermione of the day at Quidditch tryouts. Had that only been yesterday? Wow how it's been a busy last two days!

"Hey Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice getting serious now. "Yeah Hermione?" She inhaled. "Why are we here?" Harry thought for a moment. He didn't answer for a while. "Do you know?" she tried again. "No Hermione. I'm afraid I don't"

Suddenly she started crying. "Oh don't cry, it'll be alright" Harry tried to comfort her. "No it won't be! You s-s-ssaid that we are g-going to die anyway!" by now she was bawling. Realizing what he had said, Harry felt guilty. He had upset his best friend in the world. "I didn't mean it Hermione, I was just as nervous as you were. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"A-a-are we going to be okay?" she sputtered. "Yes. I promise. No matter what, I will protect you from anything, from any harm. Do you understand me?" he said. She stopped sobbing, but tears were swimming down her faces. "P-promise?"

"Hermione, I swear on my life."

"Okay then..." Her crying eased. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

And he meant it. From now on he would put his life in the line if it means Hermione would be off the trail if harm.


	6. Alex's Story

HPHG CHAP 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know that this fanfic takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, in case anyone was confused. I am so sorry that this is incredibly late, school is starting soon for me and there's so much to be done. But again I can't give excuses! Alex's story might be a little intense for some, but not action-wise so it's not that bad. Also, please acknowledge the fact that this chapter was really hard to write because I had so many ideas and I didn't know how to fit it all into one long flowing line of events. I'm actually really surprised by the number of follows this story has. Thank you so much to every single person who is reading this! Enjoy this chapter because it's an important one! ~Eliza K**

The next day they were thrown into red suits for training. A very jittery, nervous Hermione walked in to the training session arm in arm with a much more calm Harry. "Why are you so worried Hermione?" He asked her gently, only to get a sharp reply. "Well what we are walking into isn't so therapeutic is it now?!"

"'Mione, stressing out about it is not going to make it any better than it already is, so take a deep breath, and stop panicking". She closed her eyes and took the advice.

"Hey my jumpsuit isn't zipped up properly, would you mind helping me with it?" she said. Harry was glad her mind was on to something else. "Okay", he said, "let's go over here". Harry led her behind a shelf of weaponry into the corner of the supply area.

Hermione lifted up her hair in a soft motion, as Harry gently pulled the zipper up to her neck. "Thanks" she said, avoiding his eyes. He hugged her tight.

Harry quickly snapped around, and there was Alex, her eyes an overflowing well. Her leather boots made a rhythmic 'pit-pat-pit-pat' as she ran away, trying to contain her tears. "Alex!" cried Harry, and immediately he chased after her, Hermione close behind. She ran right through an open door and curled up in the dark. Hermione shut the door behind the two.

They seemed to be in a small lounge. Harry and Hermione's eyes covered every inch of the room in astonishment! A bright neon glow shot out from the ceiling emphasizing the beautiful embroidered pillows, glass coffee tables, and beautiful paintings of what seemed to be the founder of The Games. There were no windows, but there was a flat screen television, showing live footage of the other tributes outside in the mini arena.

Their eyes finally met Alex, curled up so as not to show her face on the baby blue sofa in front of them. "Alex? Are you okay?" Said Harry, although the answer was clearly 'no'. Nothing happened for a bit, but then she sat up and looked at them. "Y-you too are such good friends aren't you?" she said stifling her sobs. "Yes we are" replied Hermione before Harry could even open his mouth.

"I lost someone I was close to in The Games. I can't bear to see that happen to you" she said. "Alex, tell us what happened." "Okay, but you better sit down" And they sat.

"I was reaped when I was 13. My brother Daniel, was 15 at the time and he was reaped during the time I was. H-he died in the Hunger Games, killed by the Careers. I guess it was too much for my mother, to have both her children chosen for the Hunger Games, because when I had arrived home after winning, I- I had found out" she stopped for a second to pull herself together. "My mother had killed herself. She did. It was a very dark period in my life, the years after I arrived home. But I found happiness once again, a man named Hunter.

"I loved him. He was what made my days, and I thought he would love me no matter what. Note, I was only sixteen at the time. One day I was ready to tell him about my past, about the tragedy of The Games and arriving home. He just wouldn't take it. He wanted a girlfriend who was wholesome and pure, not one with a dark and screwed up past. So he left me. He just... Left."

Once again she stopped. It was hard to tell whether she was breathing or not. She looked up at Hermione and Harry, her face painted with mascara over a red blotchy background. "That's why I don't want what happened to me happen to you. Judging by what I saw back there, you two are important to each other, and only one can win the Hunger Games. Only one. One of you will lose the other."

There was a long moment of silence, you could hear a pin drop. "Alex, I'm so sorry." She didn't say anything. Harry stole a look backwards at the door. "We should get going now, we have some training to do" he said. "Yeah. You get back to that..." said Alex. She straightened out her clothes and stood up. Then she held the door open for them.

What Harry had said earlier about not stressing all blew away in the gentle sweep of the fan. Because out walked two members of the Golden Trio without a clue of what will become of them.

**A/N: I know I'm not the best writer, and reading my work I realize that it is slightly rushed, but I am a Seventh Grader, so I'll take tips on how to improve my writing but no hate please. :) Thanks so much for reading! Bye! P. S. I'll try to upload the next chapter real soon!**


	7. Meeting Katniss Everdeen

**A/N: I promised myself that I would upload this chapter quickly and here it is (this is quickly for me though probably not for many of you)! Thanks so much for reading, I know I say it so often but it really brightens my day when I see how many people have followed this story! Also I do not know my Hunger Games as well as my Harry Potter, so my HG knowledge WILL NOT be exact. I am very sorry about this. Here you go!:**

Training flew by like a bird day after day, and Hermione and Harry tried to focus on their skills but Alex's words flashed into their heads constantly. _"I lost someone I was close to in The Games… I loved him… One of you will lose the other"_ Harry was practicing flinging daggers onto a human outlined target. Anger raged inside him like fire, burning and swarming around up to his ribs trying so desperately hard to get out. He violently hurled the sharp blades in front of him with more strength and more force.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" he thought to himself. It seemed like just one moment ago he was laughing with Ron and Hermione out on the courtyard, but now he was yanked to this unfamiliar place in the blink of an eye. "Why me? Of all people why ME? Did Scrimgeour plan this to get rid of me? This is a cruel sick place" he thought. More effort and anger went into his throws, and soon one of the daggers missed the board and went straight passed into the wall. He didn't care.

Hermione's voice spoke out behind him unexpectedly. "That's a brilliant throw you got there Harry!" she said bewildered. "Where did you get that sort of physical power?" Harry shrugged and kept going. "Harry, speak to me. Please" He stopped throwing. "I'm just thinking about THIS. About everything. Why do these thing always happen to me?! It's just not fair" With this Hermione replied "You of all people should know life isn't fair. But, with that you of all people should know how to get past it. There's not one fight you haven't gotten past successfully, so use that knowledge to help you through this journey"

He closed his eyes as his breaths eased. "You're right" he replied. "You are right" he said again. "When did you get so smart?" he asked. She chuckled and said sarcastically, "Gee I don't know". And then they were laughing together.

So for the rest of the training session Harry and Hermione helped each other through. "You ready?" Harry asked her with a grin. " You just pull it back with your first two fingers and release". He had his arm wrapped around her and his hands on hers, guiding her through the process of shooting an arrow on a bow. She laughed and looked deep into his eyes. She had forgotten why she had found it so amusing within seconds of staring into those wonderful green eyes as if she were lost.

They were interrupted by the _thwack!_ Of the arrow hitting the dead center of the target next to them. They looked to see who it was, and their eyes followed along the floor and stopped. The prying eyes were fixed on a girl who looked to be about their age. Her hair was worn tightly in a braid of a thick, dark brown color. Her mouth was in a flat line upon her face, her cheeks tucked in. Her eyebrows were lowered to her squinted eyes giving her a mean, determined look. She was staring right where her arrow had hit on the target. Although they did not know it, Harry and Hermione had just laid eyes on Katniss Everdeen.

And amazingly, she laid eyes on them at that very moment.

Hermione gave a dumb little wave and immediately felt stupid about it. The girl just stared at them as if challenging them. The two turned away and continued what they were doing, but they kept taking glances at the girl on their right. Not once did she look back at them again. A familiar sounding whistle filled their ears twice. The session was over. Everyone started moving around the equipment, but not the weapons. Harry and Hermione started to the storage racks with their bow and arrows, but the girl they were next to stopped them. "Hold it" she said. "Don't you know? We are waiting here until the capitol workers come." Hermione and Harry just gave her a puzzling look. She continued explaining. "We will be meeting them one by one and showing them what we can do".

So arm in arm the two waited, and waited, and waited.

**A/N: This (as you know) is the chapter where Harry and Hermione met Katniss. But, they do not know her name yet so when it says "The girl" I am referring to Katniss. I will use her name in the next chapter and so on but I just wanted to clear any confusion that might have shown up. Thanks SOO much for reading! Your reviews help me a lot and currently I am not receiving a lot other than the ones from my best friend, so please review! Bye!**

** -Eliza.K**


	8. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: Happy Halloween! You were probably surprised to see that I have posted a new chapter of The Other Battle. I have (obviously) taken a break from this fanfic, but it is most certainly not forgotten. So, as a Halloween treat I am posting this (fairly long) chapter for my followers. Welcome back, and happy Halloween!**

Chapter 8: Let the Games Begin

Three days have passed since Harry and Hermione left training. Those three days were filled with training, practicing, resting, sleeping, eating, styling, suspense, fear, horror, and the unknown hovering over Harry and Hermione, taunting them and gnawing at them, and soon the two were standing below a big tower of fright. What will happen in there? Will it change their lives forever? What kind of sick cruel joke is this thing called the Hunger Games?

"On to the steps now, on to the step!" A woman with wild clothes and crazily dyed hair came strutting through. All of the tributes were gathered underground next to twenty-four perfect circular platforms. Hermione was shivering with sweat coming out of her pores. As for Harry, well, he was just numb. He found it hard to process what was happening, so he just focused his eyes on one spot while every bone in his body became stiff.

"Okay. 3,2,1, the cameras are rolling!" said the same woman. "Happy Hunger Games to all, and may the odds be ever in your favor," said a loud, booming voice from above. "60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51…" The tributes were now rising on their platforms, and Hermione gave a small 'yelp!' While they were being elevated she frantically looked around, taking in the other tributes.

There were 2 tough looking guys with blonde hair, but one looked meaner than the other. There was one muscular African American boy who looked prepared. His eyes were kind. Next to him was a young, scared looking girl with frizzy hair, followed by a tall blonde girl in LIPGLOSS. She looked weak but cocky. Next to her was a thin red haired girl who was silent and focused. And, to Hermione's left was none other than the girl with incredible aim who she had seen in training.

Meanwhile, Harry was thinking about Hogwarts. He was thinking about his friends and wondering how they were holding up in this scary new place. He thought about Ron, and how he must be managing without his brothers. He thought of Ginny, sweet little Ginny. He even thought of Luna. How will Luna adjust to this place with so few friends and no older role models? It was just then, that he actually thought about himself.

They were all placed and secured to the ground, which in fact was a big field. There were bags, water bottles, and weapons spread out all along the grass. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3… 2… 1!" a buzzer thundered, and suddenly everyone was sprinting and darting all over the place. Hermione looked around then ducked. Then, she ran. Her legs moved with a lack of grace, though in her path were a backpack and a bow and arrow. Stumbling, she grabbed them. Once her fingers gripped the handles a cannon went off. Then another. "Harry!" she yelled. Anxiety and nausea slithered into her and rattled her bones; she was starting to have a panic attack. With her sight growing blurry, she fell backward and gasped for air before she hit the ground.

"I'm right here Hermione!" Harry came running up to her, sword in hand and rope slung over his shoulder. He scooped her up in to his arms and bolted towards the woods. It was like carrying an angel. "It's going to be alright, it's all going to be okay" he tried to calm her in between breaths. He ran for what seemed like miles. But it wasn't. Not yet. Finally, they approached a big old maple tree. Leaves were towering over it creating the perfect shelter. Along the line where the leaves brushed the ground, were big boulders. They made a little cave. "Let's start camp here. So, what have we got?" said Harry, setting Hermione down on the moss below them.

The atmosphere was completely silent. All noise had faded away; the other tributes must have been far, far away. It was kind of… peaceful. For once there were no aggressive noises and the slicing of blades echoing off metal walls. There was no chatter about hairstyles, clothes, and gossip coming from the stylists. It was nice to be alone, but there was something missing.

There were no shouts of 'GRYFFINDOR!' or cheering during quidditch matches. There were no owl hoots filling the great hall at lunchtime, and no shouts of spell being performed. Hermione gasped, for a realization had struck her. "Harry!" she said. He stopped rummaging through the backpack and looked up at her. "What is it?" he asked. "Our wands!"

Harry's hands shot down to the pockets of his jeans. They moved quickly around, and found their way to a stick-like object in his back pocket. "_Phew" _he sighed, relieved. "Oh no," said Hermione. "I think I've lost mine!" "Don't worry, we can use mine. Let's see if it works here." Standing back, he pointed it at his shining metal sword. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he cried. Slowly and carefully, the weapon floated in to the air. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and took a moment to pull herself together. "Okay then" she started. "I read a book once about edible herbs and plants. It taught me what's edible and how to create tea and salads. So… Let's brew something up!"

They took about an hour to collect plants and spices. After being ground up and served in a wooden bowl that was in the backpack, those greens became food. Over a very minty meal, Harry and Hermione went through all of the other contents of the bag. There was one sleeping bag, one water bottle, a small pillow, and a wooden bowl. Outside of the bag the two had collected one sword, a bow and an arrow, and a long rope. The rope would come in handy for setting traps and swinging from trees. Harry laid out the sleeping bag on a bigger patch of moss and put the pillow in the middle. "We'll spread out the sleeping bag to make it a comforter so we can both sleep under it" he said, doing exactly what he said. He then put the pillow in the middle.

He set up a trap as well so if any woodland creature happened to stroll by they'd get caught in the rope. Hermione hated the fact that they had to kill animals, but she put up with it. It was now getting dark. The trap was set up, the bed was set up, now all they had to do was go to sleep and wait until morning.

Hermione snuggled in close to Harry. The stars were falling over the dreary night sky, and the animals lay down to rest. The night actually seemed peaceful. Hermione had the beautiful view through the leaves, and she had he best friend right next to her, protecting her from harm. They were lying on their backs silently inhaling the fresh night air. "This might not be so bad" Hermione started to say. She looked at Harry and smiled. He smiled too. Just then, while they were looking up at the sky, two big screen-like holograms appeared in the sky. They both showed a picture of a tribute, but they were both… dead. One showed a tall boy with big bushy brown hair. He hung over a rock with a stab wound in his chest. Just the sight of him made Hermione sick to her stomach. The other showed a short girl with fierce eyes and a blonde pixie cut with an arrow in her skull. It looks like she had been killed while everyone was running.

Then Hermione realized. This is why the cannons went off at the beginning of the Games. This is how it's going to be.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I tried to make this chapter longer than what I usually write, and I hope it was successful! I've been really focused on my studies lately, and I still am, but now I'm going to try to be much more devoted to my fanfiction. My plan is to write and publish at least one chapter a month for each of the stories I am currently writing (this one and my new one 'More Than Just A Ghost'. I would appreciate it if you were to check it out). This doesn't seem like a lot, but keep in mind that the chapters will be longer, I have to write, type, and publish it all, I am writing two stories at the same time, and I have A LOT of schoolwork this year. So, happy Halloween, and goodbye!**


	9. Meanwhile At Hogwarts

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm sorry that it's late. I decided that I'm not going to have a schedule for writing and publishing this fanfic, because sometimes I feel like it's a chore, and I want to write when I'm motivated. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 9: The Plan Back Home

Hermione woke up the next morning in her bed at Hogwarts. 'How did I get here?' she thought groggily. "Hermione wake up", said a voice that had annoyed her for years, but she loved it anyway because it was a reminder of home. "Wake up! Breakfast is waiting" spoke Parvati Patil, violently shaking her. "Okay, okay, alright", Hermione laughed of her sleepiness and lifted herself out of bed. She couldn't quite wrap her head around what was happening. Suddenly she was back at home in her dorm. In her tower. In her castle. There was no better feeling in the world.

When she got dressed she chose between three silky robes. When se got to the door she chose between three heavy books. She met with harry and Ron, and the three of them marched off to the Great Hall without a care in the world. At breakfast she had two eggs, one glass of orange juice, four pieces of bacon, and one pancake. Owls swooped in with their majestic hoots and dropped beautifully crafted envelopes with scarlet ribbons. She leaned her spell book up against the jug of orange juice and recited its content to her two friends. "Now, on the upcoming mid-term exams you must remember the hand motion of '_Endorphia'._ It's an arm starting in with your elbow sticking out, and then in a semicircular motion you travel out, extending your arm."

Hermione found it impossible not to smile. After all, she was home, and she couldn't be happier. Something hit her in the face and she sat up. Looking around her she saw a forest an umbrella tree, boulders, and a sleeping bag. "Oh Harry, I had this wonderful dream!" she turned next to her. There was no one there. Then, pain shot through her head like a bullet. She screamed as she was woken to the shocking realism of where she was. A crowd of people blew through her mind, followed by a train, a gym, weapons, judges, and fields, lonely children torn from their homes and families, humans stabbing each other, shooting arrows through the air. Two dead bodies in the sky. For a few moments in the midst of her memories, she was grateful. Grateful that she spent minutes in heaven, though not many. Then it was gone.

Snapping her head around she tried not to panic. What if he ditched her? What if he was captured? What if he DIED? 'Calm down Hermione, let's look for clues. Okay, the weaponry is still here, so is the sleeping bag, so he hasn't abandoned me or gone hunting. "Oy, Hermione!"

The rope next to her squirmed and hopped. It must have been the object to hit her in the face. It also seemed that the sun disliked her, because when she looked up it was blocking her view of above. Moving to the side, she laughed. Just like a squirrel, Harry was up in the tree holding the other end of the rope. His happiness radiated off of him. And he looked like a little boy who climbed his first tree in the summer.

I disabled the trap. Here climb up!" he laughed. Hermione did it. It was like she had been climbing all her life. It came to her with ease; she was what they called a natural in the muggle world! "This is fun!" she yelled. She was holding on to the rope with her feet sliding along the trunk of the tree. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Wanna do something crazy?" he grinned deviously. "Why not?" He handed her the rope and pointed to a tree 50 feet or so away. "No way!," she said, but she couldn't help keeping a tincture of delight from her voice. "Yes". There was a moment of silence. "No",. "Yes". No". "Yes". Another long pause. "Fine". After getting in position and crouching in to a squat. Hermione lifted her feet.

At first she gasped. Her heart leaped as her body fell down. The only thing she could grasp on to was the rope, but that wasn't much help. She was falling down, down, down… Then suddenly, just as she thought she would die, she flew in a curve. Her stomach swooped as if she were on an incredibly high swing on the playground, then, she laughed. "Woo-hoo!" she cried out with immense glee. Fresh air poured on to her face in buckets, and she had never experienced a more wonderful sensation! For minutes, all of her troubles and worries melted away, and for minutes she was actually having fun. She was a bird soaring through the wind. A free bird.

By the time they both got down from the tree, Harry and Hermione were laughing up a storm. How could they not, after the fun they just had? They were on the ground, eyes shut tight and mouths open wide. For the first time in what felt like ages they were having fun. In fact, they were having so much fun that they didn't even notice the man standing in front of them

He breathed deeply, but not calmly. It was as if he had just been running and was scared. When Harry and Hermione noticed him they jumped back. The man was staring right over their heads with bloodshot eyes. He wasn't blinking. His arms were bleeding, and red liquid oozed down his deep brown skin and dripped on to the moss below him. His body shuddered "hello?" Hermione said cautiously. "_Careers_" he whispered. "_Food…_" He looked scarred. "_Danger_". "What are you trying to tell us?" asked Harry. "_Careersssss", _he wheezed, and fell to the ground. The cannon fired.

After getting over the shock of the harassed-looking man dying before them, Harry and Hermione were pacing their camping space (ignoring the dead body at their foot). "What did he mean? Was he trying to tell us something?" "Did he know who he was talking to, or that he was talking to someone at all?" "Is this a signal of some sort?" "What are the careers?" At that last question Hermione had asked, Harry perked his head up. "Careers… I've heard that before, but where?" He was half speaking to himself half to Hermione. "Maybe it's a group from the government of this place _Panem_" Hermione spoke, staring at the ground. "That's it!" he yelled. "What, the government's clique?" "No. I remember where I heard that name. When we were training with the other tributes someone was talking about the careers. I think it's a group of people Hermione!"

His stomach grumbled. "Speaking of food, we haven't had anything to eat all day!" He walked over to the tree which had held their trap. "Wait, we disassembled it when we swung from the trees, heh heh". "Oh no! What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. "Well, I guess we are going to have to go hunting the old fashioned way!"

**Back in District 5**

Ron had been staring at the television screen all week. Not once had he left the confines of Gryffindor house's couch. Shocking sights weaved into his brain, and he was unable to suck them out. He saw children, age 12 and alone in the woods, scared, praying that someone will come rescue them before they are murdered. Animals are hunted and eaten raw, humans turn on each other one by one, and they commit such acts that would make one's insides churn. He has seen things that no one should have to see for as long as they live. He's seen kids who are slaughtered and feasted upon by those so desperate to survive. Rope after rope are dangled from the trees and painted red by the lifeless body hanging from it. One man stripped of his weapons and shot in the arm was forced to kill others with his own bare hands. Among all of the monstrous events, Ron saw Harry and Hermione. He held his thick salty tears in when he would see their faces, painted over with fear. As soon as the games began and children were killing each other and running for weapons, something was taken from them. Their innocence, their feeling of safety, and their childhood. It was all ripped away by the sound of a buzzer, by the scarring sights that would haunt them for the rest of the games, and for the rest of their lives. Monsters were created in that arena, and happiness was devoured as fast as blood seeps across the ground.

When Harry and Hermione had left, the Hogwarts students were bought 5 houses, one for Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and professors. There was one living room where they would watch the games. Ron hadn't slept in days. He stayed awake on that couch, watching his friends be swept in to a world of pain and misery. Students and Professors would talk to him, but he hadn't said a single word since the reaping. The others were nervous too, but Ron lived on that couch, hardly blinking. He watched when Harry and Hermione arrived at the boulders next to the umbrella trees. He watched when they swung from trees, having fun. He watched when the man who had been beaten and wounded by the vicious pack of bloodthirsty careers showed up at their hiding space, and died right before them. He wished that he could run right in and tell them everything. Who the man was, who the careers were, and that they had food. But he seldom wasted time on impossible desires. He knew what the world was like, and in a place and time of horror, there were no bargains

Ron also saw that the mentors of the individual tributes were sending down medicine or food in little parachutes for those who murdered. He had come to the logic that Hermione and Harry never received one because they were cooped up under their tree moving only meters from their sleeping bags. There was one meaningful girl who had skill with a bow and arrow, but he wasn't focusing much on anyone but his best friends.

What puzzled him the most though, was the question of why they were even there in the first place. Scrimgeour had said that Hogwarts and the wizarding world was not safe because of You-Know-Who, but how was the muggle world any different? How was Hogwarts all of a sudden not safe, when You-Know-Who has been alive for two years? Why did they leave the wizarding world, why couldn't they have just moved schools or dwellings? Why did there have to be a death lottery where they went? And why, most importantly, were Harry's chances of dying increased immediately where the wizarding government sent them?

If no one was going to give him answers, then he was going to find them himself. So, carefully and conspicuously, Ron Weasley stood up and walked out the building.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! As I've said before it makes me so happy to be writing this and even more happy that people are enjoying my work! Every time I get a notification for a new follower it makes my day. This is my second life, and without you, it would never be here. So thank you so much and the next chapter will be here soon! I'm planning to have it ready by the end of January, sorry! I'd rather post a great chapter that took longer to post than a bad one that comes every week.**


	10. The First Battle

Harry squinted his eyes and puffed out his chest. "Well it doesn't have to be so dramatic!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "No you're right, you're right" said Harry, who bent down on one knee and put his fist under his chin. "Boys…" Hermione muttered, but she couldn't help giggling. "I suppose we need weapons," she breathed. Harry snatched the bow and arrow from where is humbly rested on the side of the tree. "Oh! I can finally use _this"_ she exclaimed, and reached under her pillow. In her hand lay a perfectly carved dagger that was once a normal stick. "Where did you get that?" Harry gaped. "Oh, I made a few nights ago". Harry didn't have time to ask her when she had the time, for a heavy rucksack hit him square in the chest.

"We'll need our supplies; we may never know what will happen. Wand check?" Harry felt his pocket and gave a small nod then smiled. "All set." They started on their way. While they were walking Hermione began to speak. "I wonder" she started, "what is the meaning of all this? Not just why we in particular are here, but the whole 'Games' thing." She had read many young adult novels over the summer which included all sorts of organizations where the purpose was either to crown the remaining contestant king or queen, or to cut down the population in the society. She settled on the latter, though it was not a comforting thought. "Maybe…. Um, maybe?..." he tried to think of something that would sound intelligent, but came up with nothing. Instead, he said "So which direction are we heading in? Where are we going?" "Well, I thought we'd head north, towards the center of the campus, then find our way from there". "But why do we need to go so far just to find animals for supper? Unless-" He stared at her, not realizing that he was slowing down in his tracks. She blushed and nodded sheepishly.

"Wow. Okay, are you seriously planning on, on _hurting people?_" Hermione stopped. "No of course not!" Harry sighed in relief. "I just thought that we would steal some supplies, raid some camps, and hold sieges around people until they give us what we want! I know it sounds crazy but isn't this whole concept crazy?! We're supposed to murder people! Is that not insane?" Harry's mouth quivered open. "Don't answer that" she cut him off while he was ahead. "I mean, someone's bound to find our little fort sooner or later, so we don't stand much chance if we just feed off of vegetables and hide for months! I get the impression that some people her are professional cold blooded murderers. They are trained to kill and steal and run, and we are not going to defeat them by doing nothing. We have two tasks, and those are to stay alive and to weaken others. We don't have to kill them, but we have to do something." She didn't wait for a response, but stuck her nose up and marched on.

Harry was again at a loss for words. Years ago he had learned to just let Hermione do things her way, and if he followed along all would turn out fine. So he followed her. "So, about these so called 'Careers'" she made quotations with her fingers as she said the name. "That man, I believe he was trying to tell us that they have food. If we can we should find them. It does seem rather dangerous, well, you SAW what they did to him. We should be prepared at all times." Harry reached for his pocket. "No! We can't use our wands!" she lowered her voice as if people were watching them. "We'd get killed for sure! The people in the white coats have the upper hand, and they would most certainly feel threatened by our… differences" "But Hermione it's our only chance of getting out of here alive! A weapon is no match for magic. Don't you want to see our friends again? Don't you want to go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione said nothing, yet she could feel a clump forming in her throat. Of course she wanted to go back to Hogwarts, but she knew that they'd have a better chance of getting out safely if they were to refrain from showing the upper-hand people something abnormal, something they wouldn't know how to handle. "Now is not the time for a rebellion" she mouthed weakly.

After a period of silent trudging, they came upon a clearing, where a smell so wonderfully rich wafted through their noses. "Mmmm" Harry sighed, closing his eyes. "What is that luxurious smell 'Mione?" he broke in to a wide grin. Though Hermione would have liked to lean her head back and inhale for eternity, she elbowed him in the ribs. "Stay focused, it could be a trap." "You're right" he realized, and snapped right out of it. "Weapons up" Hermione commanded. He dutifully pointed his arrow straight forward. "Which way?" "Well, in case it isn't a trap, and there actually is a stash of food, we should follow the smell. 'Duh' he thought lazily.

Suddenly, a high giggle echoed off the trees. "What was that!" Hermione sharply whispered, and drew Harry in to her so that they were standing back to back. The laugh was followed by rustling. "Fresh meat" a soft voice spoke. Shivers shot up Harry's spine. That voice though, it made his skin prickle with fear. "Move" Hermione muttered from the corner of her mouth. He inched forwards, and Hermione followed. Then, a silhouette cleared in from the woods. It was one of a little girl, thirteen years old it looked. "We got 'em" she sneered. "What's your name?" the girl asked. Hermione didn't answer, but was struck by an idea. Very slowly and very carefully, she lifted the wrist that did not hold the dagger. "I asked you a question!" she girl barked, and she unsheathed a glistening knife. "Penelope. Penelope Clearwater" Hermione said. Behind her back, her hand grabbed on to the front pocket of her backpack. "And the boy?" she snarled. "I'm Vernon Dudley" "I wasn't asking you!" the girl shrieked, and she darted the knife right by his ear. Harry darted to the side just in time.

"So this man, the one with half an arm? What do you have to say about him?" Hermione asked, though she honestly didn't care. She was merely searching for something to keep the conversation going while she reached for the rope. "Him?" she laughed, though there was nothing humorous about it at all. "Big scarface? We need to have fun somehow." Her hand was almost there, just a few… more… inches…

Finally she grabbed on to a rough stringy object, but she couldn't pull it out, for she was jerked forward. Harry spun around and aimed the arrow at the girl, not hesitating to shoot. "RUN!" he yelled, and Hermione and him dashed towards the middle of the clearing, pulses racing, and hearts thumping. When they turned around for a quick look the girl was still there, but she did not look armed or shocked in any way at all. With the arrow caught in her gloved hand, she looked angry. It was only then that Hermione realized the other figure who was near Harry. A blond haired muscular boy of about 17 was chasing after them. Harry was sprinting at full speed, willing to get out of this any way he could. He couldn't kill them with his arrow, they were too good. They were coming closer, and closer, when Hermione hit a rock.

In those single seconds it seemed to her that there was no noise in those quiet woods. She couldn't hear the shouts of the tributes behind her, she couldn't hear Harry yelling her name, she couldn't even hear the vicious wind sailing past her ears. All she could see was the ground, and all she could feel was the drop. Then, her ears were awakened to the brutal _crunch _of her arm, breaking her fall.

"'MIONE!" Harry screamed. She couldn't hear him, or if she could, she couldn't respond. "'MIONE!" he yelled again. The little girl and the tall boy were stealthily sprinting after him their weapons in place. Without giving it a second thought, he whipped out his wand and yelled "_EXPELLIARMUS!" _The bow and arrow flung out of the guy's arms and plopped down on the grass behind him, while the girl stopped dead in the tracks and marveled at the boy. "'Mione…" Harry bent down as a tear peaked out of his eye. He felt his things drop from his hands, but he didn't care. "Can you hear me?" She looked up, and though her eyes told him she was fine, her arm did not.

It wasn't quickly that the girl with the knives recovered from her shock, but she did, and her wide eyes settled on Harry, her knives slicing against her sheathes as she pulled them out. A feeling sparked inside him, a feeling that he only experienced when he was facing Lord Voldemort. It was pure and utter disgust, clouded over by anger. It not only exploded inside of him, but it took over his body. It was like he was being controlled, that his actions no longer belonged to himself anymore. This feeling of rage picked up a rock near Harry's foot, and with full force it threw it at the girl. Then, he scooped up Hermione in his empty hands and ran off ahead.

He did not stop until he was absolutely sure that he lost them. By a big willow tree hanging peacefully over a sparkling stream, he gently lay her down on the dirt and leaves. Her eyes fluttered open, almost like a butterfly's wings. "Harry? Did we lose them?" she said in a voice that was everything but weak. "Yeah… yeah" he replied. She sat up using her arms but immediately dropped to the forest floor and let out a cry of pain. "Don't move" Harry said, wincing at the sight of her hurt. He was just about to turn the injured arm over, when something white sailed down on to her stomach. She stared at it, while he hastily looked around, trying to find where it came from. "What the bloody hell is this?" "I'm not sure," she spoke "maybe there's something in it." His fingers slowly found their way to the white bundle and unwrapped it. Inside were thick strings of… "ace bandages? And- and- _lotion?_" he said aloud. "Wh- wha…?" For a while, they held each other's eye contact.

"I- I suppose I should put it on" said Hermione softly. "Not so fast, it could be a trap. Remember the last one was" but even as he said it, he didn't believe his own words. Once again he looked round, and once again he didn't spot anyone as far as he could see. Hermione carefully applied the lotion and wrapped the layers of bandage around her injured arm. When she tightened it, Harry glanced down. "How does it feel?" Hermione hesitated. "It feels weighed down, but not because of the wrap."

"Harry, thanks for saving me and all, really, thank you, but, I- I don't think we should use our wands during the Games." Harry's puzzled look told her to explain. "These people, the upper-hand white-coated people, imagine what they'll do to us if they see us performing magic! We have an abnormality, and like I said, the people above, they will definitely feel threatened by this unfamiliar witchcraft stuff. IT may be the one thing in the arena that they are not able to control. We're different! They might stop sending us these little helpful parachute things, or worse, kill us. Or, at least Alex will! Remember how she told us about her boyfriend who was a wizard? She'll recognize this behavior as his powers and stop supplying us. By using our magic we would only be putting ourselves in danger."

Harry took in what she said, processed what he heard, and for a while contemplated her arguments. But he still didn't agree, for an epiphany came to him. He bolted upright just as his mouth gaped open. "What?" Hermione said, squinting her eyes at him in suspicion. "What are you thinking?" "No" Harry said. "You're wrong. Don't you see, it's like we're in a show! Think about it, we only got the bandages and supplies _after _I disarmed that boy. Before, when we were just hanging out and hunting, we got nothing. We're still alive because we did something interesting, because we HAVE something interesting! And-" "If we continue, we'll have a much better chance of winning!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh Harry, you're brilliant!" she shot up and hugged him, impervious to the pain in her arm.

When she pulled away her expression became half-serious. "We must keep our wands safe, we cannot afford to lose them. Here, we can put them in the backpack for now while we go back to our camp." Harry smiled. He searched his jeans' pockets. He searched his jacket's pockets. Nothing.

"Oh no" he said, his breath stopping. "I- I can't find it…"


	11. The Plan Back Home

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've decided I would like to be more interactive with you. SO I'll tell you about my days and you can tell me about yours! If you really do want to know more about me, you can follow my Instagram page PotterGirl412 ! How's school? A nightmare? Okay? Not too bad? Wonderful? It's okay for me, and I'm going to run for my Middle School president! I'm under the impression that I stand a chance... Enjoy the chapter!**

He knew he said he was going to do something about it, and OKAY maybe going to a bar wasn't really doing something about it, but he needed to wrap his head around the fact that he was actually going to do something about it. Outside the window there were workers who were hauling machines around. Carrying tool boxes, and fiddling with mechanism at the side of buildings. Muggle engineering.

"Can I get ya anything?" Ron turned to see a woman standing over him. She was scrubbing a cup with a rag.

"Er- yeah, can I have some Butterbeer?" he asked.

She gave him a quizzical look. "Butterbeer?"

Ron instantly realized his mistake. "Oh! Uh, um, I'll take a.. a creamy thing?" His face exploded in red.

"A cream soda?"

"Yes! That, a creamy sofa"

"We're out"

"Then I'll have a regular one"

The woman hastily walked to the back of a big board that Ron didn't understand the purpose of. He sighed.

"Why the bloody hell is this happening to us?" he wondered aloud. He was always mad. The anger bounced off the walls inside of him, and got itself mixed up with fear, confusion, tiredness, and more anger. The woman approached him steadily, placing a bottle down on the counter slowly and then yanking her hand back as if he were a dog ready to bite. The cap jerked off with a snap of his hand and toppled over the edge. He took a swig, and then nearly spit it out.

His drink, this 'beer' thing, tasted absolutely revolting. It was nowhere NEAR the creamy, rich, magical taste of Butterbeer. Nothing was going right, not even this stupid soda. He missed wizarding food. He missed, Butterbeer. He missed his best friends. He missed Hogwarts. But most of all he missed his family. Sure, Ginny was in the 'school' and he was glad she was safe, but were his mum and dad alright? Fred? George? Charlie? Bill? Him and Fleur were supposed to get married. Had things changed? Maybe they hadn't. Maybe things were as normal as ever. Maybe You-Know-Who wasn't a primary threat to the world at the moment. But then why did they move?

He wasn't usually one to ask loads of questions, but as one could easily tell, things weren't usual. He took another gulp of beer and forced it down.

Then, a shout was heard from the other side of the "bar". "We fixed it!" The woman who served Ron came bustling out from behind the peculiar board thingy.

"You did? Oh good! Thank you, thank you!" she cried. She gave the two men who had been engaged in their work in the corner a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ron nearly vomited in his bottle, for there, up by the ceiling, was a large velly-tision (or whatever is was called). Playing on it, was the Hunger Games.

He tried to avert his eyes, but there was no point. His attention was glued to the screen. Right now, the cameras were focused on a braided girl offering food to a child who looked to be about 12. They were going to die. _'So are your friends' _said a voice in his head. He grunted, desperately wanting to rip out his brain. He clamped his hands to his ears. _'But why?' _it said.

_'Why is this happening? Question it Ron. Why did they send you here?' _Ron tried to make it shut up, but then he realized that it wasn't his voice. It was Percy's.

Dumb twat.

'_Is this really a coincidence?' _it said. "No" Ron said to it. _'Then why? Why? Why?'_ "I don't know!" he almost yelled. Others in the bar turned to look at him, but he didn't give a rat's arse about who thought what about him. _'Find out….'_

Ron shot up in his seat. 'Find out…' he replayed in his head. Stupid Percy voice was right. He needed to know why, and to do that he needed to find out. He had broken enough rules in his life not to care how he got there. But he was going to find out. He had an idea. An insane idea, but it was so crazy that it just might work.

"I'll take one beer Madame," said a gloomy voice on his right. Ron turned to the side and found Snape sitting a few empty seats down. "You," Ron grimaced. Snape glanced at Ron and looked back infront of him. After a few moments, he muttered 'Weasel". Ron was mad. He was a Professor, why wasn't he doing anything?! Why was he just sitting back and letting this happen?! He was outraged. Then, the little Percy voice piped up. _'Him', _it said.

"No" argued Ron. "Anyone but". _'He's your only chance'._

It took awhile, but eventually, after 6 slurps of beer, Ron spoke up. "Snape-"

"_Professor_ Snape."

Ron's face just grew hotter. Oh how he despised this man before him. I need your help". Snape didn't reply. "I _said_, I need you help!"

"Lose the attitude Weasel." After more moments of silence where both Ron and Snape held tight faces, Ron swallowed his dignity. For his friends.

"I'm sorry. I need your help."

Silence. Silence. Silence. Then, "What is it."

Ron didn't appreciate the monotone voice, but he was used to it. "I…" he started. He didn't know if he could do it. "I…" He definitely couldn't do it. "I-"

"Spit it out boy," Snape glared.

"I need you to t-tech me how to apparate!" he puffed. Snape stood up and flew out of the room. Ron's emotions flared. He owed it to him! He owed it! Ron furiously followed him, knocking over his beer. "Hey!" the woman who worked there screamed, but Ron just followed behind Snape's muggle coat out the door and into the street. "You owe it to me!" he stormed.

Snape just flung around. "And why on EARTH would I do that?" Even his calm, flat voice was slipping away.

"Because!" yelled Ron.

"Because what?"

Ron just stared at him. No logical response came to mind. "Because we're HERE!" He flapped his arms out to the sides, gesturing to the street. "Take a look around you!"

Snape froze, but still kept his mouth shut.

"I need to help my friends! We need to know what's going on!"

"You don't know what you're talking about you foolish boy! You know the threat of the Dark Lord's dangers is why we're here!"

"Yes, but why are we HERE, here?!"

Snape's nostrils flared, and he just turned into an alleyway, hoping to get rid of Ron.

"Fine, don't then. If you think that there's even the mere POSSIBILITY that it's not a coincidence that we landed here right when the games began and two students from your school were reaped, teach me. But if you honest-to-god believe that everything is just a coincidence and that this whole thing was a mistake, then go ahead and walk away."

Once again, there was silence. Snape just stood there, feet planted on that gravel, back turned. "Sick…" Ron scoffed, and got ready to walk away. But, just when he thought that he would let him down, Snape turned.

"The most important thing about apparition is the three D's".

**A/N: Oooooooh, what's Ron planning we ask ourselves? Did you all like the chapter? I did! I might post another one this afternoon as well. We'll see. Thank you so so so much for reading! You all mean so much to me! Please be sure to review, I would really appreciate it. Also, if you want to read more of my work, I have another HP fanfic called More than Just A Ghost, with Moaning myrtle in it. Thank you for reading (I repeat) bye!**


	12. The Second Battle

Hermione paused. "What do you mean you _can't find it?" _It was as if the wind swooped down and carried her voice away with it.

"_I mean,_ I searched every pocket and all that my fingers picked up was the shiny, putrid smell of the Capitol," his anger was beginning to seethe. But he couldn't raise his voice, not at Hermione.

Neither of them moved, but both of them were caught up in their thoughts. Harry stood there scolding himself. 'How on earth could I have lost my wand?' Then he remembered Hermione and her still body after she hit the ground. All he had been thinking about was her, and how he could get her to safety with the boy and girl at his heels. At that time, everything had faded away except her. And when he thought of her shrill screams that had pierced his heart, it made sense that he would have dropped his wand. He shuddered. But it was okay, she was safe now.

As for Hermione, the thoughts running laps in her head were ones of regret and guilt. She was regretful that she hadn't watched where she was going and fell, and regretful that Harry lost his wand in the oh so large arena, but guilty because she knew why. It was because of her, because she fell. 'Stupid…' If she hadn't tripped then Harry wouldn't have gotten distracted, and he would have his wand to win the games and go home. She was so busy thinking over the consequences of their first battle that she had forgotten the fact that she lost her wand days ago.

"I'm sorry," he stammered.

"Me too."

They would have to cope. It was going to be difficult, but they had done it before. When they had to deliver Hagrid's baby to Charlie in the night they managed. When Harry had to get into Umbridge's office, everyone pulled together to get her out and Harry in. And when they had to get to the Ministry, they found a way. They always managed despite their weaknesses, and all of those times her, Harry, and Ron escaped trouble.

Ron.

She felt a pang of pain in her chest whenever she thought his name.

The point was, they'd cope.

"We'll make it won't we?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry of course we will! We always do! We have each other."

And it was true. Of all the horror they were in, of all the misery and fear, having Hermione Granger right by his side was something to smile about. She kept him sane, and gave him the slightest feeling of hope. So he sat down.

There they were, side by side.

"We'll get through," she said. She felt slightly warm. Maybe it was her body acting up from her injury, of maybe it wasn't. Either way, she fell asleep.

Her eyes fluttered open to see a wide-awake Harry perched next to her, gazing into the distance. It was a cool morning. The birds were chirping, the trees were still, and the breeze was non-existent. Harry's hands were loosely clutched in front of him; his elbows holding up his knees. He was so calm. His breaths were silent but steady, his body and face were relaxed. His eyelashes were butterflies, beating their wings every five seconds. Seeing him sit like that in nature made the whole scene seem almost peaceful.

Well, you know, except for the fact that the birds were genetically modified objects and the trees were created as artificial pieces in the games. But Harry was real.

Her eyes fell upon his scar. It reminded her of their time in the Room of Requirement. In this environment it was sometimes easy to forget who he was. He turned to her.

"Sleep okay?"

"Mmm I guess so, yeah." She rubbed the groggy sleep dust from her eyes then stretched. "It's a beautiful morning."

Harry let out a snort. "Sure, beautiful is one word I suppose." He rolled his eyes, but she didn't laugh. "Wait- you're serious?"

She grinned. "Why of course."

He chuckled. "Do you know where we are?" She didn't respond. His mouth gaped open a crack. It was sort of wondrous to Harry how she found beauty in all places. That girl was always one to look on the bright side in grim situations.

"How did you sleep?" she asked. Harry looked away. Her eyebrows furrowed. "_Did _you sleep?" He sighed.

"I just can't stop thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"You know what."

It was true. All the mystery and woe that was seeping into Harry's world filled Hermione's too. She then had an idea.

"Then let's not," she perked up

"Huh?"

She propped herself up on one elbow. "Why don't we take a break."

"From what?"

"From thinking," she smiled.

"A break from thinking?"

"Exactly."

She got up and began shuffling things around. "Er- what exactly are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I'm packing," she said, winding the rope down into the backpack. "We should leave. I mean- change locations. We won't get anywhere if we don't. I mean- we won't get any food and water and we'll- no. I mean-"

Harry cut her off with a laugh. "It's okay 'Mione, I get it"

She let out a breath. "I can speak English, I swear."

"Oh I know. I've never heard the end of it actually," said Harry.

She took her shoe and wacked him with her good arm. "Hey!" he laughed.

"If you were half as funny as you think you are you'd be twice as funny as you are. Now help me pack up." She turned away smiling.

And that's how most of the hours went. They got each other through. Harry would make jokes about her being a walking library, and Hermione would tease him every time he got confused as she told him her plans for catching animals.

"Gosh, it's like part of your brain died when you got in that car crash of yours."

"IT WASN'T A CAR CRASH IT WAS LORD VOLDEMORT." She laughed. Of course they both knew that the story the Dursleys had told Harry for 11 years was ridiculous, but they were having fun. "okay, but-"

She cut him off. "Do you hear that?" he stopped too.

"It's a stream." He was, in fact, correct, for they were nearing a river. And it wasn't until they heard the luscious sound of trickling water that they realized how thirsty they were. Hermione whipped out the water bottle from the side of the bag.

The two turned their faces to each other, and at the same time, nodded. They broke off into a run, just two excited kids. When they were nearing the stream they slowed down.

It all happened so fast.

Hermione felt a thud on her back and gasped as the wind got knocked out of her. Her body smacked the ground and she gasped as she tried to heave herself up. "'MIONE-" Harry cried, but his screaming soon turned to muffling under the rag clamped around his mouth. "'MFFNNYY!" He kicked and smashed, but a pair of arms were tightly holding back his own.

"Shut up Yelpy," grimaced a deep, callous voice in his ear. He kicked and kicked, and yanked and yanked, but he could not escape the boy's grasp. Other figures were crowding around Hermione on the ground, but Harry could hardly see them through his boiling hot tears, and he could barely hear them over the pounding anger in his head.

As for Hermione, it took all she had not to black out. "Stay alert, stay alert, stay alert," she wheezed frantically. Harry was calling her name, and as she fought desperately for breath her head tilted up. He was thrashing in a pair of heavy-set, muscular arms, the veins popping out on his forehead as he screamed and fought.

"HARRY!" she yelled, and more people began to draw towards her. Although her vision was blurred, she could make out a set of freckles painted on a child's face. It took only a moment to realize who she was.

"Let him go you bloody bitch!" She gripped the knife at her side and swung it around towards the girl's shin. She narrowly missed.

"Ouch," puffed Clove mockingly. "That stung." She kicked her boot into Hermione's stomach.

That only set Harry off even more. "DNN TYU DRR TCHH HRR!" he cried. What he meant to say was: "Don't you dare touch her," but it was no use. His feet began to slide on the dirt, but he couldn't do anything except yell and yell.

"Harry NO!" Hermione coughed.

"What should we do with this one?" asked a boy to her left, as he put his foot on her face and turned it towards him.

"Ahh, leave the spare," came a different voice. "I like watching her squirm." She heard footsteps, and Harry's muffles grew faint.

Hermione lay there, clutching her throbbing stomach and trying to soothe her screaming head. She tried to pull her foot up, but it felt as if every fiber of her being had been smashed against the cold, hard ground. She squeezed her eyes and tried to block out the horror that threatened to seep in, and waited for a cannon to go off. And waited, and waited. After a few minutes, she lay her head on the dirt and finally broke down.

**A/N: Hee hee, drama! What's goin to happen to Harry you might ask. Well you'll just have to keep reading…. Oh how I love leaving you guys in pain! (jk, but it is kind of fun) On a more positive note: Hey guys what's up? The FALL IS COMING! It makes me super happy. So NaNoWriMo is coming soon (November), and I'm going to write a new Selection fanfic in that month so I hope you all are excited because I am. All I'll tell you is that it features Marlee and Carter (otppppp). Now, I wrote this chapter differently at first, but I thought it was really bad so I revised it. Just putting that out there. Please review, it would mean a lot! You can write anything, just tell me your thoughts. Thank you so much for reading, I plan to have a new chapter up by hopefully Thursday, if not later today, I'm going to be super busy today because I put off my homework yesterday to watch Netflix and read. Thank you, bye!**


End file.
